nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Santia Velluka
Santia Velluka is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Santia Velluka was a man-at-arms in service of Lord Walter Obert in Naxov. She was promoted to Marshal after the death of George Woode. As marshal she participated in the Massacre at Hampstead Hall. She commands the Naxov forces in the War of the Alliance. History Born and raised in Naxov, Santia Velluka became a man-at-arms in the service of Lord Walter Obert. She is a woman who is thin and wiry with short dark hair and dark eyes. Velluka was always faithful and never failed to follow orders, weather she agreed with them or not. She was mentored by the estate's Marshal, George Woode and was essentially his right hand man. In mid Swan of 1159 she was part of a group that was sent to apprehend the Joined of Vesper in the wild near near the Brokenback Swamps. Although told they were dangerous, they appeared disoriented and barely conscious. Marshal Woode order them arrested and they were installed in the dungeons under Farchester Hall. The prisoners escaped on the 17th of Swan and murdered Chancellor Anthohn Thaucey as they fled the region. George Woode had also been murdered and Lord Walter had stated that the Joined must have killed him as well. Santia was appointed Marshal to replace Woode and a short time later ordered to muster her best men at arms and travel with Lord Walter to Typmit to apprehend the killers. The Massacre at Hampstead Hall Upon reaching Typmit, Lord Walter demanded and was granted an audience with Lady Luce Carim. Santia and her men were with him in the small throne room. She refused to release the prisoners to Lord Walter and further stated that she had written to Baroness Leena Sullivan to resolve charges they had leveled against him. Walter stated that if Lady Luce did not release the Joined to him he would take them by force and when Lady Luce still refused he ordred an attack. As always, Santia obeyed orders and attacked. Walter's forces proved victorious and he accused the Joined of Vesper of having perpetrated the attack and ordered a search for them. The Joined had escaped though, smuggled out of the town along with Lady Prosa Carim by Typmit's chancellor, Nathan Spicer, and inquisitor, Beada Shearne. Lord Walter and Santia organized Typmit's men into patrols to try to find them but they were unsuccessful. Lord Walter left her in command in Typmit and ordered her to continue to search for Lady Prosa and to turn command over to Lady Narri or the Baroness' men when they arrived and continue the lie that the Joined of Vesper were responsible for the massacre. He then returned returned to Naxov. On the 24th of Horse over a hundred men arrived, led by Sir Cecil Torton and Lady Narri Carim. As ordered she handed over command of the estate to Lady Narri, the rightful heir, and reported that the Joined of Vesper had committed the act. Lady Narri, having already spoken to the Joined, ordered Santia imprisoned immediately. The Trial of Lord Walter A short time later Santia was interviewed by Sir Connell Sullivan, the baronial justicar and then by Baroness Leena Sullivan herself. Both called upon the magic of Akana and determined that she was lying in claiming that the Joined of Vesper were responsible, but she remained loyal to Lord Walter, refusing to change her story. Lord Walter was ultimate tried and found guilty of his crimes, but had cleverly appealed to his old friend and the baroness' liege, Duke Arman Kapax. The Duke ordered Lord Walter released until he could investigate the matter. Santia, however, was not mentioned and languished in the dungeon of Hampstead Hall. Invasion of Wrellen On the 7th of Lion, 1159, Lord Walter Obert led an army of Naxov forces, Bullywugs and Lizardfolk into Typmit, taking Hampstead Hall and executing Chancellor Nathan Spicer, who had been left in charge. Santia was freed and restored to her position as Lord Walter's Marshal, fighting for him as they marched on to lay siege to Keypton. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs